User blog:Yountoryuu/Yountoryuu: Chapter 638 Prediction
Hi guys, here goes! *''' Title: Flying Pirates * '''Coverpage: '''Vivi and Kohza's marriage, with Carue as best man. '''P. 1 * Jones: You miserable traitor! * Decken: What? It was bound to happen! Don't think you are capable of being king Hody. * Jones: Say what? * Decken: You didn't think you could be king, right! Bahohohohohoho! How amusing, I think. * Jones: Why you little son of a- * ?: JOOONNEEEEESSSSSSSS~~!!!!!!!! P. 2 * Jones: What the- * Decken: Hey, that's- * Luffy: Don't think you are fighting this guy, he's mine! Gomu Gomu no Pistol! Luffy smashes Jones into the deck. * Decken: I didn't think you were on my side Strawhat! * Luffy: Then don't think! Bullet! P. 3 Decken hits a wooden wall and falls to his knees. * Luffy: Don't think I'll let you kill Scaredycat! Back up your feet, shoulderblade! * Decken: Bahohoho! Then don't think! Decken throws two axes to Luffy, but he avoids them and they cut into the ship. * Luffy: Where are they heading?! * Shirahoshi: LLUFFFYYY!!!! P. 4 * Decken: Why you! Suddenly, the ship differs from its original direction, and it heads to the walls of the Red Line. * Luffy: If she avoids the ship before it crashes into her, the ships crashes into the rocks. Great thinking! * Decken: You'll be dead before it happens Strawhat~! Suddenly, the deck cracks and gets uneven. * Luffy: What's this?! P. 5 * Jones: I'm still fighting with you guys! * Luffy: No you're not! Jet Ono! Decken defends Hody with his sharp axe and Luffy pulls in his leg before he hits the blade and cuts of his leg. * Jones: Why're you defending me? Decken holds his axe to Jones' throat; * Decken: I need you to help me kill Strawhat, then it's your turn! I think! Bahohoho! Jones pulls out his trident and pushes Decken's axe away with it. Both dash towards Luffy. P. 6 Jones stab into Luffy's abdomen is blocked by his Haki-imbued leg as he avoids a horizontal slice to the throat by an axe. * Jones: Die Strawhat! Water Arrow! * Decken: Meet your maker! Double Throw! * Luffy: I didn't think so, Jet Bazooka! P. 7 The coating of the Noah shrinks. Luffy smashed away the floor underneath the two fishmen. Decken comes from under the deck. * Decken: Just you wait~! * Luffy: I don't care anymore! Luffy speeds alongside Decken down below. * Decken: What? All of a sudden, Decken sees a shadow in front of him and he looks right, a foot hovers above is shoulder... P. 8 * Sanji: Concasse! * Decken: Aaaarhgghhh! Decken gets smashed down below the deck again, and as it gets filled with holes, the coating keeps shrinking. * Decken: When did you get here?! * Sanji: I come when a damsel in distress is near... Feel the wrath of a lover! * Jones: Soshark! The inside of Noah crumbles and part of the deck comes crashing down. * Luffy: What the heck do you think you're doing? * Jones: Crushing this ship with all of you on it before it hits the Red Line and we all die. * Luffy: That's not gonna happen because we'll be gone before we're even near the Red Line. P. 9 *Usopp: Why is the ship going back up? * Brook: The princess is still near us. * Nami: Shirahoshi-san, what happened? * Shirahoshi: I don't know. * Brook/Chopper/Usopp: Aahh... So it's a mystery ship! * Zoro: WOULD YOU GUYS START FIGHTING?! P. 10 * Zoro: One Sword Style - Black Tide! * Franky: Franky - Bazooka! Zoro cuts away fishmen with an aerial attack that flies horizontal and others get blasted by Franky's powerful shouldercannon. * Robin: Cien Fleur - Grab! A couple of male fishmen get their balls crushed. P. 11 * Sanji: Party Table Kick Course! Decken defends by blocking with his legs, which works out pretty well. Sanji suddenly frontflips and hits him with a suddenly ignited left foot; * Sanji: Diable Jambe - Turning the Steaks~! * Decken: Aaarrggh! Ha... Don't get punny with me! Decken then slices towards Sanji, but he knocks the axe in the deck. * Sanji: Don't get fishy, Decken. P. 12 * Sanji: -I hope Shirahoshi-swama isn't hurt to much- * Decken: Come on eyebrow, is this the best you got?! Axl Rose! A axe with a rose pattern slashes open the deck as it rotates to Sanji. Sanji dodges by jumping on the side of the deck. Two axes follow him, and he jumps to the figurehead of the ship. * Sanji: Dammit, these things keep track of me. * Decken: Well, of course, everything that I throw comes for you. Even this very ship! * Sanji: What?! P. 13 * Decken: Well ofcourse! If you didn't kick me to the hands, this ship would've crushed into the plaza already. The citizens are lucky enough you sacrificed yourself! Sanji starts running to the tail of the boat, and it slows down. * Decken: What're you doing? Come back here, you coward! Decken finally notices Sanji saw through his trick and steers the ship down to the Red Line. * Sanji: I'll crash this ship into the rocks, with you on it! I will be the saviour of Fishman Island! And all mermaids want to kiss me! Uh, I mean, and every mermaid wants to kiss me! * Decken: He's more of a lunatic then me! I think. Bahohohoho! P. 14 Sanji dashes towards the figurehead, and the ship grows in speeds significantly. Decken rushes to Sanji, trying to finish him off with his axes. * Sanji: I didn't think so, spiderlegs!' Bas Côte, Longé, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau and Jarret'! Sanji's strong combo backs down Decken, but he blocks it all. * Sanji: Veau Shot!! Sanji jumps forwards and breaks through Decken's axe, hitting him on his head. * Decken: What a spicy one... Ha... P. 15 * Sanji: You want spicy? Take a look at this... -full page view of Sanji, both his legs turn from the knee down in flames, and fire comes off of it. Sanji slowly walks towards Decken, leaving burn marks on the deck, setting the wooden frame and floor on fire.- * Jones: Where are you Strawhat?! * Luffy: Jones! Come out, Hodypuss! -classic hallway scene with both characters walking through door looking for eachother- P. 16 * Luffy: Oi, Hodywuss! * Jones: Soshark! The wall crumbles down, and the ceiling comes down. Some supporting pillars of the ship crumble down and the deck with Sanji and Decken comes crashing down, with them fighting on the floor beneath the deck. Jones and Luffy meet on level below them. * Luffy: There you are, now stop hiding. Jones chews on a Energy Steroid, and bulks up. * Jones: Ready for round two, Strawhat? P. 17 * Jones: How can a kid like you be striving to be Pirate King? You're strong, I admit it. But don't get cocky, you're fighting a fishman down at the bottom of the ocean. * Luffy: You want to be Pirate King, right? Did it ever occur to you that only the strong can be Pirate King? * Jones: Are you insulting me boy? Don't think you can live for a day in the New World. Get ready to die! * Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Jet Muchi~! Jones get knocked outside the wall, and he floats down the ocean. Water flows in the room. * Luffy: Crap! P. 18 Jones dives in and crushes the ship, flying in and out, breaking walls. The ship keeps sinking to the bottom. * Luffy: We're next to the island. Sanji~! * Sanji: What?! Kind of busy here captain! * Luffy: Can you do something about the direction of the ship? * Sanji: I'll try, give me a couple of seconds! Diable Jambe - Luciole ''(Firefly)'' While Luffy tries to punch the in and out flying Jones, he tries to stay away from the flooding water. Suddenly the furniture inside slides to a wall. P. 19 Noah rotates around Fishman Island. As it slowly sinks further, it almost capsizes. Luffy and Sanji get together. * Luffy: Alright, we're heading down. If we finish up here, we can head back to the island before we die. * Sanji: And I can see my lovely mermaids~! -thumb up, hero face- Jones crashes in, and walks next to a pile wood. Decken comes from underneath it. * Decken: Ah, just in time. * Jones: What the- P. 20/21 * Sanji: Who're that? * Decken: Say hello to my crew! Full spread of the Flying Dutchman entering the scene, nearby Noah, going to crash into it. * Decken: Bahohohoho! * Sanji/Hody: You crazy mo- * Luffy: Whose that on the ship? * Decken: Wait, no... That's not my crew! * Sanji: That's- *?: Kyahahahaha! What a nice ship! Now die, Strawhats! I'll send you to the very heavens where God's judgement shall strik thou hearts! Kyahaha! You living itself is blasphemy! DIE STRAWHAT!!! So guys, it's quite long, might be too long for one chapter but I certainly enjoyed making this one! As for the one who can guess who the mystery character is on the Flying Dutchman, have an e-cookie! Yountoryuu Category:Blog posts